Do you even?
by XxCadeXx
Summary: Rima leaves for France and comes back. Nagi gets heartbroken and ignores her- that is after he gets assigned to walk her home. And Tadase's pretty getting closer. XxRimahikoxX and XxTadimaxX, little tiny bit of Amuto, Yairi, Kutua. Rated T for langue
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hey EVERYONE! Guys, Years Past squeal has been released! It's called Memories and it's on my friend: XxNYCgirlxX account! Anyways, I hope you like this little fanfic. I'm sorry if this sucks, but I tried guys. Remember if you like this Review and give Feed back! It'll help me get some ideas for new chapters or some things that I need to fix!**

**P.S. Rima and Tadase are NOT related here- same with Utau and Ikuto. This may have the same idea as a Fanfic ok?**

**~ Kris**

* * *

I look at my room. Suitcase packed. Bag carry on packed. Kusu Kusu's egg in my Bag carry packed. Today was my last day in Japan, tonight I'll be leaving for France. I sigh lightly and take a shower to calm my mind- and because I have school. I get into my uniform and walk downstairs with Kusu Kusu following behind me, "Rima-chan! It's ok!" she says cheerfully. "I hope!" I try to sound enthusiastic. She smiles and I try to smile, all that came out was a weak one. But seriously, how could I tell everyone?

I walk my way to the kitchen and see pancakes?! WAIT! Mom cooked pancakes? At least that's one thing that I could be happy for. "Since you'll be moving to France with your Papa today, I guessed I should cook you something" She smiles as she grabs the honey and puts in on the table. "Thank you Mama. I'll miss you." I say as I hug her. She seemed shocked but she hugged me back. Once we pulled away, I eat my pancakes. Brush my teeth, pack my bag for school and say a goodbye.

"Hey Rima!" Amu says as she spots me walking closer to her and the "gang"

"Good Morning Mashiro-san" Tadase says politely

" HEY RIMA-CHAN! " Yaya literally screams

" Hello Rima-chan " Nagihiko says

I smile at all of them and greet them all " Good Morning Amu, Tadase, Yaya and Purple-head " They all smile as Nagihiko sweat drops. Okay, secretly I liked him ok? So the pressure to tell everyone- including _him_. I smirk at him and start to walk.

* * *

Today was pretty quick, first block was actually- hhmm, fun? I know right?! Who knew P.E. for me would be so fun! We were playing soccer, and I guess my team won. I mean I only had the ball 5 times and got 1 goal but hey? It was fun. Amu and Tadase were pretty shocked and surprise but were happy- of course.

Lunch came along. It was-ehh. " Rima-chan. How can we tell them " Kusu Kusu whispers in my ear, I look at her and whisper back " Don't worry. I'll write a letter. Tadase said that we had guardian meeting today and since I still need to go to the airport early I don't have time to see them so I'll leave them a letter. And Kusu Kusu, don't worry I know you'll miss everyone, I'll miss them too. " I smile at her and she smiles brightly and start playing a game with Pepe, Rhythm, Temari, Ran and Su and Dia. While Miki draws and Keiski giving a lecture on something.

" Rima-Chan. Are you ok? Did you hear what I said?" Yaya says poking my cheeks, I look at her and realize That I've been spacing out.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, what did you say? " I say looking at her

" Do you want to go shopping tomorrow with Amu-chi and I? " She say- well, screams at me. I sigh and look at Kusu Kusu who just nods

" I ahh- I'll be busy. " I say digging into my food

" AHH! RIMA-CHAN! " Yaya Pouted, I give her glare

" Wait? Did THE Yaya Yuiki just say I? And I'm sorry just my parents" I say as I finish my chocolate cake, everyone understood. But when I took a glance at everyone I could see Nagihiko wasn't satisfied but I guess he didn't want to say anything.

* * *

Last block, ahh! Since I rushed through my work I had 10 minutes to spare so I started to write my letter. I stare at Tadase and Amu, I sigh and grab a piece of paper and write in my neatest writing. It took me quite some time to write it but I finished it in seven minutes. "Excuse Nikaidou-sensie **( A/N:I don't know guys )** May I please go to the rest room? " I say as I get up. He nods and I run with the piece of paper in my hands and Kusu Kusu floating behind me.

I run to the Royal Garden as fast as I could. I walk slowly in the Green house with Kusu Kusu smiling and saying " Rima-chan remember the first time we were here? " I smile and say " I sure do. "

I check my watch, 1 more minute till it rings. I quickly open up my letter on the glass table-ish. And run back to class.

Turns out the bell rang just as I ran into the class room. I quickly grab my bag and pack everything. " Rima, you coming " Amu pauses as she was about to exit. " No, my mom's picking me up early and I need to tell Nikaidou-sensie something " I reply. She just shrugs and walks off.

" Umm Nikaidou-sensie… I'm leaving for France tonight. So my mom wanted me to tell you. " I say briefly. He just looks at me dumb founded but he shakes it off.

" Ok Mashiro-san. Have you told your friends? " He asks

" I left them a letter in the Royal Garden. "

" Ahh, ok. Well, Goodbye Mashiro-san " He says and pulls me into a hug

I was shocked but I hugged I hugged him back.

" Goodbye. Please Take care of Utau's manger! " I say as I leave the room. I could just feel him

I run to my mother's car to be greeted with her and my dad.

" Sorry for the wait mama and papa " I say as I take a seat in the back seat.

" It's ok. We have another 1 hour to spare honey " my dad says. I smile at him brightly and stare out the car window.

I change from my uniform to black leggings and a white patterned t-shirt. I watch the last of my Gag manga and look at the time. Crap I only have 3 more minutes. I grab my suitcase, but my mom had taken it from my hands and pack it into the car.

" Mama, I love you. I'll miss you very much. You have my email so you can email me. Bye Mama " I say as I seat myself at the back.

" Goodbye Rima! " She says and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug back as tight as I can.

* * *

I sit on the Plane and stare out the window before we leave. God, I'll miss them so much!

I sit there remembering what I wrote:

_Hello everyone __and purple head__! It's Rima. I'm sorry to tell you guys like this but _

_I'm moving to France tonight. Please don't text me anything, I won't probably get it _

_But Here's my email clown_drop_ .com_**( A/N:Not real.)**

My dad wanted me to become closer to him so he decided to take me to France and let me live with him. I asked him if I'll ever come back, but he just ignored me. I'm so sorry. God knows whenever I'm coming back.

_Amu and Yaya, you guys were one of the best friends I ever had and always will be! I'll miss you guys the most! Best wishes!_

_Tadase and Nagihiko, you guys. Thank you for being there for me and protecting me. _

_Thank you so much._

_I'm really sorry. I'll miss you guys. Please try to understand._

* * *

_ Hello Charas! Kusu Kusu here!_

_Sorry But Rima-chan and I are going to France and I just wanted to say goodbye_

_I'll miss you guys. _

_Pepe-chan, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Rhthym,Temari and Keiski _

_ Yours Sincerely _

_Former Queen, Rima Mashiro._

_And Kusu Kusu._

I hope when I get to come back we'll still be friends.

* * *

**YEAH! Hope you guys liked that! Please review for next chapter or I'll just write it myself. Thanks guys. BYE!**

**~ Kris**


	2. Chapter 2- Home, Faces, Fires

**Hello Everyone! So school.. It's ending soon but I have a munch of performances to do and work. Sorry, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Any ways, hope you like this chapter. Please Review and give feed back! Thanks guys :D**

**~ Kris**

* * *

I'm going back to JAPAN! Well, I'm already in Japan. My dad decided that he wanted me to go back and live with my mother again, since I haven't seen her for so long! I'm now sixteen, I'm 5'3- hey at least I reached 5 feet. But that didn't mean my front and back yard didn't grow. I cut my hair ALWAYS to the bottom of my back, my waves have kinda loosened up a bit. So they're basically perfect beach waves.

I was in my mother's car. I forgot that I left my old phone here, luckily my mother found it and handed it to me this morning. Yes, it's 7 am. I need to go to school! I'll surprise them, since my face kinda changed. I can pull it of. " So how was France, Rima? " my mother asks joyfully,

" Mama, it was fine. I made new friends, but not as strong as the ones I have in Japan. I missed you! " I reply smiling

" Did your friends ever email you? " She asks again, everything was familiar. I guess we're getting close to my house.

" Umm, yeah. Yaya, Tadase, Amu, i actually didn't expect Kukai, Ikuto and Utau to email me but they did. " I say trying to hide my frown. He NEVER emailed me. I sigh and just shut up.

The car ride was fun-ish, the music was playing. Well, from my new phone of course. Don't worry I already transferred everyone's number to my Iphone 4S. Yes that's right, it was a gift from my dad last year. I didn't want the him to pre-order the Iphone 5 anyways because it was a bit- ehh.

* * *

" Ok Rima, do you still like orange? " My mother says as she gets my suit cases out of the car and places them into the living room. I nod as i smile sweetly, I MISS THIS PLACE SO MUCH! " Good because I haven't changed your room expect for your bed. It's a queen size now. And some more things." I run to my room in excitement, once I got there it was- different. _Lair. _

There was a white desk with a mac book! OH MY GOD! a black wheely chair beside it. My old broken brown wood self and wardrobe door was now white with orange patterns of vines and flowers. The wallpaper was creamy-white, it was calming. Then I saw my uniform. It was a white shirt, a black blazer ( I wanted a sweater ), a peal peach plaited skirt and a pale peach plaited tie.

I quickly take a shower and put it on. I see my bag was already packed when I got to the living room and my schedule on the table. And... PANCAKES!

" Thank you very much Mama. " I reply happily sitting down and eating my first pancake

" You're welcome Rima. I'll unpack while you're in school okay? "

I nod and check the time, 8:10. My eyes widen and I rush out the door, but of course before I close it I have to say " Good Bye Mama, thank you. See you in the afternoon. "

When I finally made it to the school gates it was 8:30. I had to go to the office and wait till class started, because I was a new transfer and tradition in Seiyo is every new student or transfer must not be seem before class. I really hated that tradition, but oh well.

* * *

I stood there waiting for my Math teacher to finally say the line. yes, mathematics was my first , I have to always check my schedule.

**Mathematics **

**Chemistry **

**Break time, Morning Tea (_A/N: In my country we have Morning Tea and then Lunch Time okay? )_**

**Music **

**English**

**Lunch**

**Art**

**P.E.**

" Guys, we have a new student. Actually she comes from Japan but she lived in France since she was in 6th Grade. Class this is Rima-Misuki Mashiro " I enter the class as my Math teacher says my name. Gasps were heard and a comment was made " Rima? " I face the direction from where the moment was heard. She had Pink hair. Amu.

" Amu.. " I say. The teacher smiled and said " Okay, Hanamori-san you must guide Mashiro-san around since you both know each other well. "

There was another thing I noticed, a guy with blond hair and Ruby eyes. Tadase. I sit next to Amu- which thankfully at the back. " You finally came back " She whispered softly. I nod and smile at Amu. " Seems like I'll be staying for a long time! " I whisper excitedly. We both grin widely and pay attention to the teacher. Reason 1, because we both know that we suck at Mathematics and Reason 2, because it's my first day and I don't want to make a bad impression.

* * *

It was finally Lunch time, YEAH! I see _him_ in Chemistry Class and English too. While Amu and I walked to the cafeteria I realized that we had 4 subjects together.

**Mathematics**

**Chemistry **

**English**

**and P.E **

" Come, let's surprise the old gang! " She says as she drags me to a table in the center. " Guys! RIMA CAME BACK! " Amu screams as she sits down, I sit down next to her. Yaya was so pretty! She had her hair into a braided ponytail, her face matured up and not to be pervy or anything but she had a big rack. Tadase was well, Tadase. But his face got more manly-er but still looked prince material and I think he got some muscles. Kairi, looking like a smart-ass as usual. His face matured up- making him look 23. Ikuto?! The f*** is he doing here, any ways. He stayed the same. Kukai was the same expect, he got more muscles. Utau?! WTF?! Anyways, her long pig tails were know a light ponytail and she got bigger- once again not a pervert- rack. I looked at Amu, she looked usual expect with her hair up to her breasts and she got the same size as Utau's rack - Not a Pervert guys! - Then there was Nagihiko, long purple hair up to is probably ass and he looked manly-er and buffer. HOT! I guess I ddn't see him in Chemistry and English.

" Nagihiko-_koi,_ who is she? " I looked at the female who said it. She had long orange-red-ish hair that was in a braided bun and her eyes were green. Wait.. did she just call him _Nagihiko-koi?_I look at her. Who was she?

" Oh, I think she's the new transfer. Amu-chan, could you tell Yarika-koi and I who she is? The teacher didn't tell us. " he replied, as if he didn't know me. I clinch my fist, but a hand grabs mine. It was Utau. She gave a signal to Amu to hold on and not tell them anything before we come back.

" Look Rima. Yarika is Nagihiko's girlfriend okay? He was heart broken when you left and decided to forget you. We all tried our best to make him remember but he just didn't accept it. I'm very sorry but that was it. So don't try to say anything to make him made or Yarika. But she turns into a total b*t*h when she's angry. I'm sorry Rima" She explains briefly.

" Utau... " I was lost in words. I mean it wasn't my fault that I had to move to France. But now I just have to accept the fact he's gone.

" Let's go back, okay? You can come with Amu and I to the mall after school. " She offers and walk back to the Table.

" Okay Nagihiko and Yarika. This is Rima-Misuki Mashiro. We've known her since 6th grade, but she sadly had to move with her father the same year. So Nagihiko, Yarika. This is Rima-Misuki " Amu announces

" Hello Rima. Nice to meet you! " Yarika says glaring at me.

" It's Mashiro-san to you, and nice to meet you Yarika " I reply back as I start to eat.

" Mashiro-san, that rude. Can you please say sorry to Yariki-koi. " Nagihiko shot back

" She should know to call me by my last name. Fu-ji-sa-ki. " I glare back at him. OH YEAH TAKE THAT! B**CH SLAP!

" Okay, Fine. let's just pretend that did not happen at all so we don't start on the wrong key. Nice you meet you Mashiro-san " He says nicely

" You haven't changed a bit- oh wait. I was wrong. I don't want to eat around these creatures. I'm allergic to their species. " I say and walk away with my tray.

" Rima, wait " I turn around to see Tadase coming. Soon followed by Utau and then Kukai.

We sit on the empty table on the corner. " Thank you Tadase, Utau and Kukai. For coming with me " I finally say breaking the silence.

" What ever, you save me from having to hear that b*t*h brag about her success. " Utau mutters

" That's what friends do, Mashiro! " Kukai says with a thumps up.

" Ehh, I never liked Yarika anyways. " Tadase shrugs off. I smile at everyone and start to finish my meal

* * *

**Did you like that?! Did you like my OC?**

**Can't be bothered proof reading. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

** Remember to review and give feedback on things I did wrong! **

**~ Kris**


	3. Chapter 3- Art, PE and Pain

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. Today I got in trouble at school... lol someone comfurt me?**

**Rima: That is not my problem **

**Nagihiko: Rima be nice **

**Utau: Oh well**

**Kukai and Ikuto: Your point is?**

**Me: Thanks guys...**

**Guys remember if you liked this chapter Review or just simply give me feedback and I will try my best to make it happen.~ Kris**

* * *

It was Art... Damn! At least i had gotten better, with art class in France. It's hard to find some one who can't really draw. One good thing was Tadase was in my art class,one bad thing was Yarika was here. Great.

Today we got assigned to make a self-portrait. How vain. Didn't we do this in elementary? I grab my sketch pad and my pencil. How will I do this? I look over my shoulder and see Tadase's one. It's- awesome.

It's been 10 minutes and I still have only drawn my face shape. I bang my head on my desk. Why? Why? Why? " Mashiro-san! STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON YOUR DESK! " The teacher screamed, causing me to stop. " Thank you " she repeated. _No problem_. ALRIGHT RIMA YOU CAN DO THIS!

I stop being such a procrastinator ````and finally start to draw my eyes. It actually surprised me on the way my eyes turned out. It looked-looked- real?! I start to get motivated, I draw my nose- which was not harder than the eyes. I had to get the shadings right. I needed to measure it. ART'S TOUGH! " Oi! Rima. Can I see " Tadase says snatching my sketch pad before I could rescue it. " NO TADASE! GIVE IT BACK! " I scream, causing the teacher to yell. " MASHIRO-SAN THIS IS THE LAST WARNING! " I scowl quietly and get my sketch pad back. My phone buzzes and I look at it

_Sorry Rima_

I look over at Tadase he's 'sparkle'attaching me. I smile in forgiveness and look at the time. comm'on bell ring! 19 MORE MINUTES!

Once I've finished my nose, I place on where my mouth should be and start to draw the shape, then start shading, rubbing out, re-shading. The mouth was easy-ish. I moved onto my hair, _great..._ I start to draw curves and waves of hair and a fringe on my forehead. The hair is SO hard to do! Well, for me. Shading- you have to add the 3D effect. The volume of the shading. FML.

**RING! RING! RING!**

I quickly hand my drawing to the teacher who looks impressed. And she HAS to make a disturbing announcement before anyone leaves. " MASHIRO-SAN HERE HAS DRAWN THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ART! I WILL ENTER THIS TO A COMPETITION! " I duck my head down and start to get out of the room, before I'm crowding by others.

I guess Art class was fun-ish. Fun-ish despite of Yarika giving glares to me when I was talking to Tadase or just smiling.

* * *

P.E.= Psychical Education. So today the couch decided that we had to play...soccer. Good thing Star class and the upper class, Sun class were playing. And I had Kukai in MY team! Along with Amu and Utau. While we verse Nagihiko's and Ikuto's team.

" Kukai! " A guy screamed who was about 3 meters away from him.

" Okay! Furiku take it to left and then pass it back to me? " Kukai yelled back and kicked it faster than I could see. Furiku bounced the ball on his knee and planted on the ground and started to kick gentility but pushing the other team players not-so-gentle. He then passes it to Kukai, who swiftly passes everyone and kicks it and makes the score 4-4. I start to cheer and not seem to notice the ball heading my direction.

" MASHIRO-SAN! " Kukai shouted as it hit my face. I nudge off the pain coming from my cheeks and start to kick it intensely. As I got near to to the goal, a pair of legs snatch it from my lead and start kicking. I turn around. _Fujisaki_. I fire up and bring my A game. I start to run and catch up to Nagihiko and steal it from him, damn. His face was priceless! I start to run with it and push off other people in my way- expect for my team mates. " MINE! " Nagihiko says stealing the ball back as I get ready to kick. " Wrong! It's mine! " I hiss at him and quickly earn back on my lead and kick in the goal shoot.

Then the whistle blows. " 5-4! Team B wins! " The couch says as the players grab there water bottles. " Now go get a shower. Ten more minutes till home time " He added. We all rush to the shower rooms. As I almost entered Amu stood in my way. I stare at her. " Excuse me, Hinamori-san. Can you please step aside. You're blocking my way of entering"

" Oi! Ri-Mashiro-san! I'm sorry! I was just a bit too shocked on what you said. Are we still friends or are we not. " She stared into eyes...creepy

" ehh- "

" RIMA! "

" Jokes! Don't worry! we're still friends! "

" Aww Rima-chan! " She says as she hugs- tightly. She then lets go and we rush to take a shower to cleanse the sweat from our bodies.

* * *

" Rima-chan! " I look back to see Yaya run towards me,

" What is it Yaya? " I hesitantly say as I put my hands in my blazer pocket

" Yaya wants to say sorry from earlier. " She says as she takes a break from running in front of me.

" It's okay Yaya! " I say with a smile. She smiles back and frowns. " Yaya can't walk with you. Yaya has Ballet class! " She answers and then runs. Okay?... " Hey Mashiro " I turn around to see a familiar face. I gulp.

" Hello. May I help you? " I say smiling-ish.

" What hell is your problem with me, b****? " She fires

" Nothing. " I answer back and turn around.

" I don't think so! " And with that she grabs my hair, pulls it- as I let out a yelp and throws me into some garbage can. Great my uniforms smells like rubbish.

" What's the matter with you?! " I report back, she punches my stomach-hard.

" I'm Yarika Yashuga. I'll make your life a living hell. " She says kicking me on my leg this time.

" STOP! " I scream gasping for some air.

" No. " She says pulling my hair and twisting it until in hurt. That when I heard two other voices. " RIMA! " and " YARIKA-KOI "

I look to see Tadase and Fujisaki behind her. " Yarika-koi, stop this! this girl isn't worth it. " Fujisaki muttered and pulled her back after she kicked my lungs. I could barely breath, air was coming into my lungs but only a little was accepted.

" WHAT THE HELL FUJISAKI! RIMA IS THE ONE GETTING HURT! SHE'S ALMOST ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU ONLY THINK OF YOUR STUPID, B**** ASS GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU'VE BECOME A REAL ASS YOU KNOW FUJISAKI! " Tadase screams at Fujisaki as he carries me in his arms. and then looked at him and her. And that is all I remember before everything went black.

* * *

**Was that good enough for you? Remember to Review and give feed back! Tomorrow I have to go somewhere and perform ( dancing ) so I van't update. I'll try to update tonight okay? thanks guys!**

**Rima: So, am I like dead?**

**Me: maybe?**

**Tadase: WTF?!**

**Nagihiko: Uhhh**

**Me: WAIT!**


	4. Chapter 4-Hospital

**Hey everyone! ANOTHER CHAPTER! So sorry. Today I went to that festival thing- where I had to perform. I was dancing and it was soo hot! Seriously, I was already sweating enough from being in the sun and not allowed under our school's tent thingy. Any ways here's your chapter. Please Review and give me feedback or Feed forward :D**

**Rima: And I care?**

**Tadase: Be nice to Her, Rima.**

**Me: I am the author you know. I can control what you do.**

**Rima: WoW**

**Me: Do you want to die?**

**Rima: Fine. Sorry**

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed. Why the hell am I here? I try to sit up but my body aches in pain. " Ahh " I let out a sigh of pain out as my back hits the bed. " Oh Rima! Honey! YOU'RE AWAKE! " I look to the other side of the room. Mom?

" Mama, what happened? " I ask weakly

" Well, I don't think I should really tell you because I don't know the full story so I'll get your friends to. One's been here as long as you were rushed into the hospital. " My mother says, as she stroked my hair gently and left to get the others. When I the door opened again I see familiar faces. Yaya, Amu, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto and Tadase. I frown sadly as I don't see him, the lest he could do was come.

" RIMA! YOU'RE AWAKE! " Amu screamed as she hugged me gently- trying not to cause more pain.

" Yaya misse you a lot! " Yaya added as she smiled with her thumps up

" Oi! Mashiro-san! You've been sleep or 'recovering' for a week! " Kukai says putting his hands on his hips- like a mother. TEEHEE

" What exactly happened may I ask? " I ask in surprised. I was out for a week! CRAP! HOMEWORK AND CATCHING UP! ASDFGHJKL NOOO! EXTRA WORK! All eyes shoot at Tadase who smiled nicely and sat on the chair right next to my bed.

" Well, when I saw you. You were crouching down on the ground from a hit in the stomach by Yarika and pinned by her too. I think she pushed you into the garbage cans because you smelled like rubbish. So she was twisting your hair and you were crying out in pain. I heard something so I followed it, then I saw you- as i said before and then Fujisaki appeared by my side. I screamed your name and then you saw me. Nagihiko muttered Yarika to stop because you weren't worth it, she kicked you in the lungs then he pulled her back. Then i ran up to you and carried you to the hospital before saying That Nagihiko was all worried about his girlfriend when you were about to die. And that he turned into a Jack ass. When we got to the emergence room, I called your mother and then she came after 30 minutes because of traffic. You broke 3 ribs and you have a broken leg. Don't worry, I was here the whole time with your mother. So we can do our school work together! " He explained carefully and smiled, I look at him. Wow. I then stare at everyone who bowed down there heads in sadness.

" Tadase, Thank you. I owe you one! And guys, don't be sad! Hey, I'm still alive aren't I? CHEER UP! " I say optimistically, everyone was surprise but just smiled.

" It's Saturday. The doctor said you'll be out on Monday. Oh yeah, just to make you happy. Ikuto may you do the honors please? " Utau smiles and points to a smirking Ikuto.

" Well chibi. Yarika got expelled! SCORE! " he jumps up, I'd do the same but I just smile. and let out a little " YAY! "

" Okay Rima, I think you're hungry. I'll get you some lunch. " Tadase smiles as he hears my tummy growl like a monster. " Thanks Tadase. For everything. " I say before he leaves the room. " No problem Rima-chan. "

* * *

After I ate my lunch, Amu, Ikuto and Yaya left. Leaving Utau, Kukai and Tadase with me- my mother had to go to work. " So guys. Get out of the room. Rima and I need to talk, and don't you even think about ease-dropping! " Utau said as she kicked Kukai and Tadase's asses outside. " So Rima. "

I look up at her. Great, what's she going to say. She sat down on my bed. " I know you still have feelings for Nagi. " She says calmly " I could see it when everyone walked in. You were expecting Nagihiko to be here, weren't you? " She added. I look at her, then tears fled my eyes. I cry into my hands,

" Aww Rima. You need to get over him! I know it's impossible to get over him so quick but try hanging out with other people and start to stop mentioning him! Not ignoring him, but just don't talk about your memories together. " She says comforting me. Tears got dry and my nose was blocked. " Thank you Utau " I mumble into her collar bone as she pulls me into a fragile- and VERY rare hug.

" Okay Rima. My mom needs me home because of something that I can't remember, but it's important so if I don't get home by 30 minutes I'll be dead meat. I'll see you tomorrow okay? " And with that she gives with Kukai and leaves Tadase and I alone.

" Rima, a new Gag manga was released on Thursday. Your mother bought it for you, she wanted me to give it to you when you woke up. Sorry, I kinda forgot " He sweat-drops, I just smile widely and grab the Manga beside me- as he places it there. I start to read. I guess it was awkward as Tadase just sat there reading his novel and as I read my Gag Manga and started laughing.

" HAHAHA! " I suddenly laugh out- a bit too hard. " Sorry " I blush in embarrassment.

" It's okay Rima. " He says as he returns his attention back on his novel. I blush it off and read the Gag manga. Awkward...

* * *

" Rima. I'm here! Thank you Tadase for staying with my daughter today. You may go home if you want, you haven't gone to your house for a week! Go home " My mother says as she opened the door. She smiled as turned off the Television.

" No problem Mrs Mashiro. Goodbye and Good Night. I'll see you tomorrow Rima " Tadase says as he got up and carried his bag on his back, shortly before he exited. I rest back into my bed, what time is it? I scan the room for a clock, where?! Then I spot one just on the wall where my hospital bed was against. 8:24. Eh, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. I huff down and say " Goodnight mama. " before I close my eyes and fall a sleep.

* * *

**So That ends there! Hope to see you later :D Don't forget to REVIEW and GIVE ME FEED BACK FOR IDEAS OR ANYTHING I COULD FIX!**

**Rima: You made me look weak! :C( Kinda a quote from the hunger games ;D )**

**Utau: No, she made you look like there's human in you. Baka. -_-**

**Rima: Thanks Utua... -3-**

**Me: Good Bye guys. -0-**


	5. Chapter 5- Tea, Koi and knock

**Guys, I'm watching Catching Fire today. So this update might take tomorrow to publish. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review and give feedback ;D**

**Rima: Let's get on with the story already please?**

* * *

**Nagi's POV **

**.:. 2 years ago .:. **

" Nagihiko! Can you please help me with my homework, I'm really stuck " Yarika says throwing her hands in the air and waving them, I stop walking and walk towards her. " Which one? " I ask politely, " Science's one " she answers as we start to walk her house's direction.

" Mama, I'm home! My friend's going to help me my homework okay? " Yarika screams as she opens the door, I look around. It was an okay house. Suddenly I see a woman with Brown-ish hair come out from the living room. " Okay " She responds. Damn, she looks worn out. I guess she'd be prettier if she didn't have dark circles hanging from her eyes and if she chose to smile.

We climb the stairs to her room and turn to the one on the left. " Stay here as I make us some tea. " She says before she hurries down stairs, I close the door and sit on the chair next to her bed. I look at the family photo on her bedside table, it was her mother- who didn't have dark circles decorating her under eyes. A man with Red- Orangey hair and a Tall boy with brown hair. I sigh and turn around to prepare our science homework. No offence or anything, but this was SO easy! I can' believe she found this hard- and she's in the TOP 10 Smartest in our class.

" Nagihiko, here you go " She hands we a cup of tea. As I raised it to my mouth, I smell something. And it does not smell like tea, " Umm Yarika-san. Not to be rude but, what' in this tea? " I ask as I put down the tea. " Oh it's Traditional Japanese tea. " She smiles as she pours some for her. I smile, I've drank enough Traditional Japanese Tea to know that this is NOT what they smell like. But as the gentleman I am, I drink it. What a weird Taste, Traditional Japanese Tea does NOT Taste like this. It suppose to taste bitter and plane, but this tastes sweet- too sweet. It doesn't seem like she didn't put sugar in it.

" Okay let's start. " She smiles as she puts down her cup of tea. I nod, oh no. I feel dizzy and sick. " Nagihiko. Are you okay ? " Yarika asks, I hesitantly nod. She smirks and just puts me down on her bed. " Okay then, just take a rest and drink some tea " She says handing me my cup Tea. I obey and just take another sip of the tea. Seriously what was in this tea? I think this is the one making me feel sick. " Yarika, could you please give some water instead " I ask as I feel my forehead. She looks shocked- WTF?! But just gets some water. And That is how I feel asleep in one of my School Mate's bedroom.

* * *

" Nagihiko-_koi_, wake up! You need to get ready for school! " I hear a Familiar voice ring in my head. I get up and open my eyes, where the hell am I? This was not my room. " Nagihiko-Koi! Your awake! Hurry up! " The voice said again I look around and see.. YARIKA! first question, why am I in her room? Second question did she just say _Nagihiko-koi?!_ I put it aside and just face my face, knowing That I was already in my uniform.

I went down stairs and awkwardly ate my breakfast and went to school with Yarika. " Uhh Yarika. Can I ask you something. Why did you call me Nagihiko-koi? " I ask as we got close to the school gates. " Don't you remember? " She smiled cheerfully. " And why was I in your bedroom? " I ask again. Seriously what the hell happened.

" Well, you helped me with my science homework and then you leaned in to kiss me and told me that you liked me ever since you saw me. That;s when you asked me out. Anyways you were in my bedroom because you fell asleep after you helped with my Math homework too! " She explained with out taking a breath. WHAT THE HELL?! But I never LIKED her! I like her as FRIEND!

" But I don't remember that " I denied, I look into her eyes. " Well, you forgot. I think you drank too much tea " She says. Actually, I remember a little. She gave me tea that smelt and tasted weird- and that made me feel dizzy. I frown under my smile and just say " Alright Yarika-_koi_ "

* * *

**.:. Present .:.**

So It's Sunday today. I sat there on my Balcony having all these thoughts run in my head. Yarika getting expelled and Rima being in hospital. I should probably go to the hospital and say sorry. I run my fingers through my long purple hair, what should I do. Visit Rima or Comfort Yarika. Right now I think Rima's the important- she IS in hospital BECAUSE of Yarika.

I make my way to the hospital and ask for Rima Mashiro's Room. They give the room number and I knock on the closed wooden door. It opens and an unexpected person opens the door.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Tadase, Utau, Kukai and I were talking about what would be a nice thing to do in winter break.

" Maybe we should go ice skating? " Utau says as she claps her hands together

" SKIING! " Kukai says excitedly

" Are you sure nothing will happen like what happened last time? " Tadase face palmed, I laugh at his reaction. Price-less.

" Yeah, my Grandfather's staying over at my Auntie's and Uncle's house for Winter break. " Kukai says giving a thumps up.

" Then it's settled! " I say trying to reach for my drink. Utau smirks at my try to get it and hands it to me. Then _Knock, Knock._ " I'll get that " Tadase says smiling. Then That's when I say a purple-headed boy. Fujisaki.

" What do you want Fujisaki? " Tadase asks crossing his arms. " I want to apologize to Mashiro. " The purple-haired boy answers pushing Tadase aside- gently. Then he walks towards my hospital bed.

" Rima Mashiro. I'm very sorry on the actions Yarika has caused. Please accept this apology. Then we can be friends. " He says as he hands me a get-well card. I look at him. Blue shirt and black skinny jeans, top that of with black chuckies. I just stare at him.

" Accepted. But you awe me a parfait. " I say making up my decision. He just smirks and takes a small cake box from his back.

" I got one earlier. It's chocolate. Goodbye " And with that he leaves. " Dude... that looks good. Can I like have a some " Kukai says licking his lips. I give him a death glare as I smirk at him meaning You eat some, you dead. " You forgave him so easily " Utau muttered next to me.

_Because I don't want an awkward mention between him and I, okay? Plus. I'll get over him. NOT GET CLOSE TO HIM_

I text her avoiding having to say it out aloud where Kukai and Tadase can hear. She give me a stare but just shrugs it off. So, how _Will_ I get over him?

* * *

**Hoped you liked that back story on how Nagi and Yarika got together XD I'm sorry if this sucked! I'm watch Catching Fire TODAY! And I'm just wanting to update okay? Thanks for the Reviews Everyone :D Special thanks to you guys. Don't forget to review and give feedback :)**

**I'll do my spelling, grammar and punctuation correction later **

**Nagihiko: Oh. This is just _awkward_.. ._.**

**Yarika: You know you love me baby ;***

**Rima: Bitch Please**

**Me: Goodbye...?**


	6. Chapter 6- Indigo Girl and Blond Girl

**Hey everyone! I just finished watch CATCHING FIRE! Errhh me god it was amazing. Thank you to everyone who review :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, Please Review or give Feed Back if you can :)**

**Rima: Oh my god. Shut the hell up!**

**Tadase: Rima, that's rude**

**Nagihiko: Yep, it is chibi**

**Me: You want some ****_tea_****? **

* * *

**Nagi POV**

" MAMA! " My little sister cry out as my mother leaves for a business trip. My mother just smiles and kisses her forehead, " Bye Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. I'll be back next month okay? Good bye for now " She says as she receives a final hug the little girl with indigo wave locks behind her. " MAMA! " She cried out, my mother smiles sadly " Nagihiko. " She cocks her head to Nadeshiko. I nod and the girl in tears into a hug, as my mother left and closed the door silently.

" Sh, Nade. Mama's coming back later okay? Now, I'll drop you off at school " I say releasing her, she wore Seiyo Elementary's uniform. This was her first day today. She nodded and got her bag. " Let's go Nagi-niisan! " She says recovering from her long battle with tears. I smile and lead her out of our HUGE mansion. Yes, I have a little sister. I'm only known she's existed when I was fourteen, she was living with my Father in Europe then she came to Japan.

* * *

We left the house early, because. I do NOT want to be late for school like Friday. FREAKING GOT ME IN DETENTION! We get to the top of the hill, what a long walk. I sweat-drop. Geez, I use to walk this hill everyday with out puffing and now I'm puffing. God, I'm unfit. We finally get to the school gates. " Bye bye Nagi-niisan! " Nade waves goodbye. I smile at her and wave good bye and then rush down the hill. What time is it? **8:10**. I look at my watch wide-opened. Shoot, I'll be late again.

I push the light button thingy- well actually more like assaulted. I hit it like ever five seconds. The light finally turned green for me to cross, I run past kids and making sure I don't bump into people. RUN! RUN! RUN! I pass the Seiyo Middle school, good I only have like 6 more mintues until I reach the High School.

I finally get to the school gates, I stop to take a breath, wipe of the sweat from my forehead and walk in casually. What's the time? **8:20**. Oh well. " FUJISAKI-SAN! " I turn around to see Tadase waving his arms, I smile and walk towards the group. Utau, Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Karia and Rima.

" Yo Nagi! " Kukai greeted me. I smile at everyone. " Good Morning " I greet them, " Guys, we'll be late if we don't hurry up to class! " I added. The group suddenly look at there phone and watches for the time. The all stare at each other and rush off, oh wow. I run to the building and go to my first class. _English_.

My time table was to easy to handle

**History**

**Chemistry**

**Morning Tea _(A/N: As said before. In my country we have morning teas, I don't know you guys call it)_**

**Dance**

**English**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**P.E**

* * *

History... Boring as shiz. I don't even know why I picked this subject, damn! Should have picked Art. Today we're learning about... I don't even know. I wasn't paying attention. " Fujisaki-san. Please turn your attention to the board not the _window_ " My teacher said bitter. I look at her as she continued-and hiss quietly. I hear a snicker from Tadase who sat next to me, I give him a bored smile and he just shrugs. BORING AS HELL! GET ME OUR OF HERE!

* * *

" Lunch Time, YEAH BABY! " Kukai shouts from the other side of the cafeteria, even from the far side where people enter, you could still hear the Jock shout. I roll my eyes, grab my lunch and sit down on the table were the loud jock had screamed from.

" Damn Kukai! You were loud as sh*t! I swear people from freaking New Zealand heard you, and they're like at the bottom of the world! " I commented as I take a bite on my sandwich. He scoffs and eats his chocolate cake.

" My mom said I have to walk with you until I get stronger " Rima announced, everyone stared at her then me.

" Yeah, I know. But I need to pick up my little sister, Nadeshiko from the elementary. " I say taking another bite. Everyone gasps in shock. And Rima, Tadase and Amu almost choke on their food or drink.

" Wa-wa-wait. Nade's real?! " Amu interrupted the awkward silence

" Yeah, she's a first grader. " I reply

" YOU NEVER TOLD ME! " Amu says as she smacks my head, I grant a little.

" I've only known her since I was fourteen! " I protested, she looks at me again

" WE'RE FREAKING SIXTEEN! " She Stated, another wack.

" Opps " I say sheepishly. Everyone snickered at the scene and then broke off as they ate lunch.

" Oh yeah, I need to do my homework with Tadase today! " Rima all of a sudden screamed quietly, I look at her. Oh yeah, she was in hospital for a week. More catching up for her.

" Okay. But I have to come for the sakes of it- and Nade needs to come too. No one's home, it's only her and I " I added taking a sip from my drink. " Is that okay Tadase? " I ask, he nods and starts to play with his empty plate.

" Okay Since Tadase's not in my Chemistry _or_ English class, and you are. You have to help me. Amu already gave me the classes that I'm in with her's homework. " Rima said as she finished her brownie.

* * *

" NAGI-NIISAN! " A little girl with indigo hair says as she sees my sight. She runs towards Me and hugs me tightly, soon before she hides behind me and points at the two blond strangers- a.k.a Tadase and Rima. I chuckle lightly.

" Nade, these are my friends. This is Rima and Tadase, okay? We're going to have to go to Tadase's house today because Rima needs to catch up on her homework and Tadase and I need to help her okay? " I explain kneeing down to face my little sister. She nods, signaling that she understands.

" So you're Nadeshiko! Nice to meet you, I'm Tadase. " Tadase says smiling brightly at little Nade-chan.

" Hello Nadeshiko! Nice to finally meet the real Nadeshiko " Rima says sweetly and then shots a glare at me, causing Tadase and I to sweat-drop and leaving a very confused Nadeshiko.

* * *

Tadase, Rima, Nade and I walk happily to Tadase's house. " Oh Nagi. Remember when I got mad and throw the parfait at you? " Rima teases, I sweat-drop. How could I not forget that. I've been trying to erase that memory.

" Sure do " I say bitterly leaving a laughing Rima, Tadase and Nadeshiko. When we finally got to Tadase's house, Rima and him enter. I enter last as I try to convince her that Tadase's house wasn't that scary. Seriously, our house was bigger and she feels scared in this? I give up.

Since Rima and Tadase were doing their homework I decide to play with my phone. Angry Birds... Oh well. And then the terribly cute indigo haired monster stole it from my hands and started to play. What a great sister I have! I take my bag and do my Chemistry homework. Chemistry... why didn't I chose Biology? At least you deal with living things and not with chemicals- or maybe Physics! I shrug it off and stop being a brat. I mean, I am on top ranking. I came 1st every year for my grade...- not to be so vain and so up high about me.

" Nagihiko! Get your ass here! " I hear Rima yell. I roll my eyes, scoff and grab my books. Then I hear a giggle from Nade making me send her a glare- a cute one.

" Okay Rima. On Monday " I began and dropped my books on the desk, causing Rima to curse under her breath. **( A/N: I don't take Chemistry so I don't know guys! )**

* * *

Once we finally got it done, Tadase waved goodbye- kicking us out of his house. " Nagi-niisan! I WANT PIGGY RIDE! " Nade cried out

" No " I say, I'm tired. It's like 6 pm so no.

" please "

" no "

"PLEASE!"

"NO"

" Neh, Nagi-niisan is so mean! " She cries out and starts to tear up. " What a faker " I roll my eyes. She gives me a glare. Then I hear Rima giggle and say " Don't worry Nade. Nagihiko's just mean old man! You can go on my back " She bends over and carries the little girl on her back.

" Did you call me old man? " I say pretending to be hurt

" Yes, you got a problem with that grandpa? Wait, did you hear me? " She replies putting her hand on her ear causing Nade to laugh uncontrollably. I roll my eyes and punch Rima lightly on the arm in a joking way.

* * *

Once we dropped off Rima, we headed back home. " Nagi-niisan " Nadeshiko says taking off her shoes and changing into her blue Kimono. " Yes, Nadeshiko? " I say. Then _BUZZ BUZZ!_ I smile back at Nadeshiko who just grabs her fan.

_Hey Baby! I have to go to Sakura High! Babe I'll miss you. Kiss, Kiss! _

_P.S. That Rima girl is such a b[ censored ]_

I sigh, what a girlfriend I have. " Nagi-niisan! Who was that? " Nadeshiko says pecking at my message.

" Yariko, she's moving schools " I frown, I hear an unusual scoff from the indigo haired girl.

" I never liked her! She was mean! I like Riri-chan better! She's nice and kind, plus she doesn't give me glares! "

" Who's Riri-chan? "

" Rima! " She says, her eyes sparkling. I sweat-drop and then look at her.

" You must be hungry? " I say changing the topic

* * *

That was the night where I was kept awake from one simple sentence given by a first grader.

_ I like Riri-chan better! She's nice and kind._

* * *

**SO SORRY THIS WAS DRAGGY! I'm also sorry that it took me too long to review. Okay, so I actually updated this after I watched Catching Fire but didn't complete the other half, so I've been updating this chapter everyday. Any ways, TODAY i BROKE MY ANKLE! So I Need to go to The HOSPITAL Tomorrow! REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTERS!**

**I can't be bothered checking Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation mistakes!**

**Nagihiko: Poor you**

**Nadeshiko: Aww feel better!**

**Tadase: Good luck!**

**Rima: And your point is **

**Me: That's it! GET THE TEA READY YARIKA!**


	7. Chapter 7- KUSUKUSU?

**Hello! I'm trying to update as much as I can! Hope you like this update, please Review and Give Feedback!**

* * *

**Rima POV**

I walk to my group of friends who are now standing near the school gates waving at me. " Good Morning Rima! " Amu says giving me a pat on the back. I smile and stand up straight.

" Good Morning Amu and Everyone- and Purple Head. " I greet them, they all smile except for the purple-haired creature who just hisses but smiles. We start to walk to the building and I guess go to our first class's classroom. It wasn't a surprise when Saaya blocked my way as I tried to enter the room.

" Mashiro-san, before you go in. I'm just going to warn you. You guys have a re-leaver, he's strict as hell! I was on my phone and he told me to put in away and took it away from me! He said he'll give it back to me after school. I'm warning you! " And with that Saaya got out of the way and rushed off. I was shocked in her warning, along with Amu.

" Dude, did Saaya just like be nice to us? " I ask as we entered, Amu nodded in confusion.

" YOU GIRLS! QUIET DOWN! " A tall man in a suit screamed, I guess he's our re-leaver.

" Sorry Mr " I said searching for his name on the board. " Sorry Mr Mahiji. " He just pushes up his glasses and turns to his laptop. What a Douche! I scoff quietly and sit on my seat near the wall and lean against it. This way I can start to listen to music, my earphones are hidden under my sleeves and my phone is in my pocket. Luckily my earphones are white, yellow and of course orange, and my blond hair hides it with the strands of hair.

After a few minutes of music dancing in my ears, I stop it and check my phone. No messages. Good. And then

**RING! RING!**

* * *

Damn! Math was a pain in the ass! Chemistry was b-o-r-i-n-g. Music was fun- until the teacher yelled at me for pressing the wrong note on the piano. English, Five words: GET ME OUT OF HERE! It's finally Lunch! I swear I can hear the angles singing. I quickly grab my lunch and sit in the corner with the others.

" So. Winter break's coming along soon and Kukai and I have planned to go SKIING! " Utau announces, everyone cheers up except for a certain purple creature.

" I can't, I need to look after Nadeshiko " He adds, then he smirks and starts to drink his orange juice.

" She can come " Utau added

" Nah, she's- well, not like the first Nadeshiko. " He says and the cringes, we all laugh except for Yaya who just rolls her eyes.

" Ohh okay. Can't you dump her into a family friend to look after her? " Kukai says sneaking some of Yaya's candy and slipping it into his mouth, he realizes I saw and puts his pointing finger to his lip signalling to shut up. I just snicker and then from out of no where came a-

" Nadeshiko can stay at my place. My mom'll be free because, turns out I actually have a four year old sister called Kusumi but I like to call her Kusukusu because she giggles like KusuKusu " Everyone turns there attention to me.

" Okay then. Little Nade's going on a play holiday with Kusumi " Nagihiko says leaning back.

" YOU HAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD SISTER!? " Amu says so loudly, it even knocked of Nagihiko from his chair.

" Yeah, I know right. I just new yesterday when I saw her. " I said shortly before my face was stuffed with food. Everyone looks away from disgust and starts to eat there food. " Ma- Rima. Can I come over to see her? " Tadase asks ever so politely, I smile after I got all my food from my mouth into my tummy.

" Yes, of course. Every one can- that is if you want to " I say eating the last of my food.

" Then it's agreed! We're going to Rima's! " Utau says while Nagihiko just chokes on his drink. Oh yeah, he better be scared. Utau can be better harsh when she's angry.

" Yaya and Karai are going on a date today! Sorry " Yaya says causing Karai to pull her in and Kiss her. We all understand and nod our head- except Ikuto and Amu started to Make out and then Utau and Kukai. Tadase, Nagihiko and I all sweat-drop.

" Get a room! We're eating here " I roar out tapping my two LOUD shoes together. They all scowl at me as I just place a smug smile across my face.

* * *

" WHERE THE HELL IS NAGIHIKO! " Utau screamed, we all block our ears so our ear drums don't pop.

" Babe, he's probably picking up his 5 year old sister! " Kukai said, finally taking the courage to calm her down. I roll my eyes as they start to suck each others faces and take out my orange ribbon that was tied around my arm- hidden and wrap it around their head so they can't apart. And That's when we started walking with two teenagers with there faces tied together.

" Dude, they'll run out of breath " Ikuto says pulling off the ribbon and tying it on my hair, WTF?! Kukai and Utau breath Heavily and blush into bright red tomatoes. _click_.

" What the hell was that Amu? " Utau says

" IT'S GOING TO BE ON FACEBOOK TONIGHT! " She answers, and that is how Amu and Utau left chasing each other. Leaving me with Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai.

* * *

" Yo Mashiro-san! Are we at your house yet? " Kukai said as he flicked his nose. I point to the two story house in front of us which had a sign _Mashiro_. Tadase and Ikuto face palms and Kukai just sweat-drops.

And That's when we see Pink and Yellow fighting for the silver phone and two purples in the corner whistling. " Guys break it off. Amu won't post it on Facebook, she's too innocent. " I say and opening the door to see my mother and my orange- ginger haired sister. Kusumi hugs me as I bend down to pick her up, " Oh Rima. I need to get to work. I'll be back home at 11 " That's when my mother kissed Kusukusu's forehead and mines then heads out the door with her bag and laptop.

" Hi! I'm Nadeshiko! I'm five! " Nadeshiko says to Kusukusu, they both smile at each other and go off to Kusukusu's play room.

" What a beauty! " Amu says as she drops down onto my couch.

" Yeah, now Rima looks like the Jealous Step sister from Cinderella next to Kusumi " Ikuto jokes, but you know me. I tackle him to the ground and whisper in his ear

_" Don't you F[censored] dare _" I get up and brush my skirt. " WHO WANTS A DRINK OR FOOD?!" I scream from the kitchen. That's when two little demon chibis tackle me down saying they want " PIZZA! "

I scoff, my money's going get wasted for ordering 5 boxes of pizza. I hear a knock on the door, I quickly open it and see the pizza guy.

" That'll be 70 yens please " I nod and pull out my wallet. crap. I only have a 40, luckily Nagihiko came to save the day and paid for the 70. " Thanks dude! " I praise him quietly, being careful to not blush. " It's okay _Rima-chan_ " Then he walks off leaving me with the boxes of pizza.

* * *

What a night! Everyone left around 6 but I'm already tired I still have the homework.

I begin to take out my books, put on my glasses and start to work. Once I began to feel tired, I stopped. What's the time? **8:45**. I yawn and check on Kusumi.

" Rima-neechan! I'm tired. kusukusukusu " She giggles, I smile and reply " Me too " shortly before I pick her up and bring her to my room since we have to share now. " Hey, did you brush your teeth? " I ask, she shakes her head- causing me to drag her to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and she brushes hers.

We get to our room and change into PJ's. I put on my " Comedy is the key " PJ's as Kusukusu puts on her " FUN SIZED DOLL " PJ's on.

" Riri-neechan. Do you like Nagihiko-san or Tadase-san? " Kusukusu asks as me plop down on our- well MY bed. I stiffen and choose to not answer.

Actually, Tadase's been getting closer and closer. But I still have Feelings for Nagihiko. WHICH ONE?!

* * *

**GUYS!WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME DRAG BECAUSE OF THE STORY LINE! BECAUSE I CAN NOT RUSH THIS.**

**Okay, here's your chapter. Remember to Review and give feedback! I'll be in Hospital tomorrow so wish me luck! We all love! GOODBYE!**


End file.
